She's in Love
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Will Jack and Janet realize they love each other before Janet marries Phillip?
1. Chapter 1

She's in Love- By Mark Wills  
**_Third of June she said goodbye  
I watched her walk into the night  
The hardest thing I ever did was let her go  
We swore as friends we stay in touch  
Best of friends don't mean that much  
When that phone call comes to tell you  
She's in love_**

She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't it be me

Told everyone I'm doing fine  
Learned how to get on with my life  
I just want what's best for her  
So I lied  
Found a note on my door last night  
Said, "I'll be your friend 'till the day I die"  
But you should know I found someone  
Now she's in love

She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't it be me

She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't it be me

Oh now she's in love  
Why can't it be me  
She's in love  
She's in love  
She's in love  
She's in love 

Jack sat at the Bistro. He found out last night that Janet was getting married. He couldn't believe it. _His Janet _was marrying someone else! He felt a tear slip down his face. He couldn't understand why he felt the way he did. He and Janet had been best friends for years. He told her he was happy for her when he found out. Nothing could hide the hurt in his heart though. Deep down he had always loved her. Why hadn't he told her how he felt? Well it was too late now! Or was it? Jack sat in the empty restaurant and stared into space. He needed time to think...

Back in the apartment Terri and Janet were talking. They were laughing and smiling. Anyone that didn't know the friends would think they were both happy. Truth be told though, Janet was a little sad. She secretly wished that Jack would have said something to her about his true feelings for her. She had loved Jack for years. Maybe since the first day they had met. But they had that rule. The one that said no dating roommates. Damn her for making that stupid rule! At the time she had been worried about Chrissy wanting to date Jack! That is when she knew she loved Jack! The jealousy that she felt when Chrissy and Jack looked at each other was overpowering! Jack was her best friend! He had always been there for her. No matter what she knew that she could always count on Jack to be there for her! She sighed and told Terri "I'm going to bed!"

Terri smiled and said "Night Janet!"

"Night Terri!"

Janet walked into her bedroom and got ready for bed. She sighed again and turned out the light. She felt a single tear slip down her cheek. She needed to forget about her feelings and concentrate on her upcoming wedding. How could she concentrate on Phillip when her heart belonged to Jack?

She fell into a restless sleep. Hopefully in the morning she would feel better about everything...


	2. Chapter 2

Janet put on a happy face the next morning. Her heart felt like it was breaking though. She watched Jack walk into the kitchen with the smile that always seemed to melt her heart. No matter what he did it when he smiled it seemed to dissolve all her anger. What would she do when she didn't have his smile to cheer her up? He made breakfast and the three went off to their jobs. It took everything she had to keep a smile on her face. She dhould be walking on cloud nine. Instead she felt like throwing herself on her bed and crying a river of tears! She didn't understand what was wrong with herself lately!

Jack was home when Janet got home from work. She was surprised to see him. She was used to being the first one home. She smiled the first genuine smile of the day. She asked "Bad day at work?"

Jack smiled and said "Nope! I have a big date tonight!"

Janet swallowed hard and said "That's nice! Is it with Greedy Gretchen?"

Jack shook his head and said "Ha ha! No, it is with a woman I met today! Her name is Vicky!"

Janet was shocked! She smiled and tried to sound happy for him! "Oh! That's nice!" She pressed her hand on her forehead and said with a broken voice "I have a headache..." She ran to the room she shared with Terri and threw herself on the bed and cried what felt like a million tears. She finished and was going to the kitchen to get a drink of water and some aspirin when she saw Vicky! She was definitely Jack's type. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Terri found her there when she got home from work. She said "Hi Janet!" She did a double take and said "Okay! What's wrong?" She waited for Janet to explain why she looked like she had lost her best friend. In a way she felt like she had. She also felt like she was loosing the love of her life...


	3. Chapter 3

It would appear to a casual observer that Jack had gotten over Janet. In truth he was just accepting the fact that he could never have Janet in his life. Above all he wanted her to be happy. It looked like she was happy with Phillip. It killed him every time he saw her with him. The smile she had on her face killed him. What neither realized was that the other was doing their best to fake it to make the other happy.

Every time Janet saw him with Vicky her heart broke a little more. He had never been this serious with any other woman. Even though she was polite to Vicky, she wanted to slap her pretty face. She felt like Vicky was taking away her Jack! When would she ever stop feeling like her heart was breaking?

Jack would sit and watch Janet and Terri discussing the upcoming wedding. He offered to help with the food. Even though every part of him wanted to pick Janet up and run away with her. He wanted to run to the ends of the earth with his Janet! Somewhere that it was just the two of them. No other people around and no Vicky and Phillip! Although he made a good show of faking it, his heart would always belong to Janet. From the first time he saw her cute little face he knew that he would never be the same. Sure he made a big play for Chrissy at first. Janet looked so wholesome and sweet that he knew he would never have a chance with her. No woman as wonderful as she was could ever fall for a man like him. He sighed as he got ready for a date with Vicky.

He walked into the bathroom and ran smack dab into Janet. She was dressed only in a towel. Janet let out a little squeal. He suddenly found himself holding her in his arms. Then he felt his head lowering towards hers to capture her mouth in a soft sweet kiss. He heard her moan into his mouth. After a few minutes they broke the kiss. Jack whispered softly "Wow!"

Janet echoed his statement and also said "Wow!"

Jack pulled her close to hold her for a moment. Their hearts stood still for that brief moment in time. Jack allowed himself to bury his face in her hair. He smelled the fresh scent of her shampoo. Janet finally broke the embrace when she said "I have to get dressed."

Jack simply nodded and said "Go." He watched her walk into her room and smiled to himself as he thought "Maybe I do have a chance with her after all." Suddenly he had a new spring in his step and his heart felt lighter than it had in months...


	4. Chapter 4

That night on her date with Phillip all Janet could think of was Jack and the kiss they shared. She smiled everytime she let her mind drift back to remember it. She could remember every second of that brief encounter with Jack. She knew one thing. She hadn't wanted that kiss to end. The feel of Jack's lips on hers sent a tingle down her spine.She couldn't wait to get home. She needed to talk to Jack. both of their lives and their happiness depended on it...

Jack had the same thoughts. He hadn't meant to kiss Janet like that. It was just a natural reaction. It had felt so good holding her. She looked so damn beautiful. Every time he remembered the feel od her lips on his he trembled. He hurried thru his date with Vicky. He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and hurried home. He was sitting on the couch in the apartment when Janet came home. They smiled at each other. Janet sat next to him and smiled. The both spoke at the same time.

"Jack!"

"Janet?"

They laughed and Jack said "You go first!"

Janet smiled and said "About earlier..." She didn't know how to say what she was feeling in her heart. So she just said "I enjoyed that kiss."

Jack let out a breath that he had been holding in. He had thought that she was going to be mad at him. "I did too." God! His stomach was filled with a million butterflies. They smiled at each other for a few minutes. Suddenly they were in each other's arms again. They were holding each other. Jack kissed her on the nose and whispered "I have wanted this for so long..."

Janet simply said "Me too..."

Jack stared at her and said "What?"

She decided to be honest with him "I think I'm in love with you Jack. I have been for a long time. The thought of you with Vicky is tearing me apart..."

"What about Phillip?"

She shrugged and said "I was trying toforget about my feelings for you. Jack, I want a husband and kids. I'm not getting any younger. I didn't realize youe felt this way about me! I..."

He silenced her with a kiss. He laid down on the couch. He pulled her on top of him and they simply held each other. Each was lost in their own thoughts. They felt so comfortable holding each other that they fell asleep there on the couch. Terri found them together when she came home from work. She smiled as she tiptoed into the room she shared with Janet. When she got inside she whispered to herself "It's about time..." She smiled and got ready for bed...


	5. Chapter 5

Janet woke later that night. She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on top of Jack. She smiled as she got off of him. She wondered what their relationship held for them.

She dressed for bed and saw that Terri was already in bed. She wondered what she would think about them sleeping on the couch together. She didn't have time to think about that right now. She needed to get some sleep. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was how she was going to break it off with Phillip.

Jack woke and felt his empty arms. He smiled as he remembered the talk he had with Janet. He was glad that she felt the same way towards him. He got up and went to his room. He stopped briefly at the room Janet shared with Terri. He rested his hand on it briefly and whispered "Good night Janet." Jack's last thought was how he was going to break it off with Vicky.

Jack woke early the next morning. He hurried to get dressed and was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Terri was the first one up. She was grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. Jack gave her a look and said "What?"

She simply smiled and said "Oh nothing!" She grabbed a piece of toast and hurried out the door. Jack just smiled and looked at the swinging door. Suddenly Janet appeared in the doorway. He smiled a huge smile and said "Good morning! Sleep well!"

Janet smiled and said "Pretty good!"

Janet felt awkward. She finally knew how he felt and he knew about her feelings. They sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. Jack pulled her close and kissed her deeply. The two of them stood there and held each other for a few moments. Jack led Janet into the living room. He sat her on the couch. He asked "What are we going to do now?"

Janet shrugged and said "I have to see Phillip. I have to tell him…"

She hated to say it. Some part of her did love him. It was just that she loved Jack more. She had always loved him. She leaned forward to kiss him again. She felt his hand on her back. Her heart beat faster and she leaned into his kiss. They were lost in each other. No one else existed. Not Vicky. Not Phillip. No one. It was as if they were the last two people on earth. Their kisses were getting deeper and stronger. Jack's hand traveled over her back. Rubbing her back softly. Jack finally broke the kiss and said "Janet?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jack!"

They smiled and held each other. Janet looked into his eyes and felt something she had never felt for him before. It was a deep and earth shattering feeling. She put her hands on his face and kissed him again. She sat on his lap and smiled as he shrieked in surprise. She laughed and he started tickling her. He threw her onto the couch. It was at that point that his hand brushed against the side of her chest. He heard her intake of breath. They looked at each other and smiled. Jack bent over to kiss her again. He whispered softly "My little Janet!"

She smiled and said "Who are you calling little?"

They laughed and Jack tickled her again. Some time later they were eating breakfast. They were holding hands and eating. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jack groaned and Janet laughed. Larry walked into the kitchen and said "Hey Jack-o!"

Larry looked at the two of them and said "Why do I get a feeling that I am interrupting something important?"

Janet laughed and said "I need to get ready for work. Bye Larry! Jack!" She gave him a secret smile and blew him a kiss.

Larry looked stunned as he said "Okay Jack, what's going on?"

Jack smiled and said "I'm in love with her Larry!"

"In love with who Jack?"

"Janet!"

"Janet? That Janet? I thought you were in love with Vicky?"

Jack smiled as he said "With who?"

Larry smiled as he said "You've got it bad pal!"

Jack said "I do Larry! I really do!"

Larry smiled as he said "Well, I'm in love too."

"Who is it now Lar?"

"She is someone very special!"

"Do I know her?"

"No! I just met her. I have never felt this way before."

"Yeah sure Larry! Well, I would like to talk some more, but I do have to get ready for work."

Jack hurried Larry out and quickly got ready for work. He called Vicky to ask her to meet him for a drink. He was dreading this.

Janet called Phillip and told him that she needed to talk to him. It was very important. She was not looking forward to breaking his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Janet met Phillip at a café on the corner. She had a million butterflies in her stomach. She had been trying to think of the words she was going to say to him all day. Nothing she said made any sense to her. She knew that no matter what she said it was going to hurt him. She had heard a song on the way over. It seemed to speak to her and the situation she was in. "You can't make a heart love somebody." By George Straight

At a table for two  
With candlelight and wine  
That diamond burnin' holes in his pockets  
Thinkin' now's the perfect time  
When he popped the question he could see  
The teardrops fill her eyes  
She said I knew this was comin', and I'm sorry  
But I hope you realize

Chorus: You can't make a heart love somebody,  
You can tell it what to do  
But it won't listen at all  
You can't make a heart love somebody  
You can lead a heart to love  
But you can't make it fall.

Then she reached for his hand  
And said I want you to know  
I've done everything that I know of  
To make the feelin' grow  
I've begged and I've pleaded with my heart  
But there's no gettin' through  
My heart's the only part of me  
That's not in love with you

You can't make a heart love somebody,  
You can tell it what to do  
But it won't listen at all  
You can't make a heart love somebody  
You can lead a heart to love  
But you can't make it fall.

You can't make a heart love somebody,  
You can tell it what to do  
But it won't listen at all  
You can't make a heart love somebody  
You can lead a heart to love  
But you can't make it fall

You can lead a heart to love  
But you can't make it fall.

By the end of the song Janet was in tears. She knew that no matter what someone had to loose. She just wished that she could have avoided the whole situation. She wished she could run away. Janet had never run away from anything in her life and she wasn't going to start now. She smiled softly when she saw Phillip walk into the café. She was trying to be brave. She hated what she was about to do to him. He sat down in front of her and said "Hello Janet."

"Phillip! It's good to see you."

"I had a feeling that you had something to tell me."

"I do Phillip. You see. Well, I think. Um.. Damn this is hard."

Phillip noticed that Janet had tears in her eyes. He wondered what was wrong with her. He had never seen her like this before. He asked "Is everything okay Janet?"

"Yes. No. Oh, I don't know. I have something to tell you and I don't know how to do it."

"Just say it Janet."

"Well, you have to know that I never meant to hurt you. It's just, well, you see…"

"Janet are you trying to tell me what I think you are trying to tell me?"

Janet nodded softly and said "I've realize that I am in love with someone else. I think I have always been in love with him. I just never realized how much I loved him until just recently. I'm sorry Phillip. I never meant to hurt you. A part of me does love you. Very much!"

"Just not enough to marry me."

Janet felt the tears fall then. How do you tell someone that loves you that you don't feel the same way that they do? This was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. God, how had she gotten herself into this situation? She looked and Phillip and said "No, I can't marry you. I'm sorry Phillip."

With that she took the ring off and handed it back to him. She got up quickly and ran out of the café. She went back to work and tried to keep her mind off of the look on Phillip's face.

Jack had met Vicky and was having a similar conversation with her. Although his was easier, he still hated hurting her like he was. He took her hand in his and said "Vicky, I have something to tell you."

"Yes Jack?"

"Vicky, I have to tell you something. You see. I have met someone else. Actually she is someone that has been in my life for years. I just recently realized how much I love her."

Vicky smiled and said "Well, Jack, I wish you luck." She smiled and said "Tell Janet she is one lucky woman."

With that Vicky kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the sunlight. Jack smiled a sad smile and walked back to the Bistro. He couldn't wait to see Janet that night.


End file.
